Saving Me
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Everything seems fine, but when Lexi is mysteriously brought to life, who will save her from herself when she turns dark? Will she see reason from a group of people nobody expected help from?
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea of Lexi and Elijah. They are perfect for each other. I think there isn't enough Lexi stories. **

**Saving Me**

**Summary : **_Take heed of everything that is said here until you get out. She will make all of you better than you ever dreamed to be. She will save you from yourselves, although you all will be able to return the favor when you get out. _Everything seems fine, but when Lexi is mysteriously brought to life, who will save her from herself when she turns dark? Will she see reason from a group of people nobody expected help from?

**T**

**Romance / Hurt & Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

_Elijah, Kol, Finn, Klaus, and Rebekah.._

Said Mikealson children snapped their heads up and looked around them, saving the arguement they were just having for later. Problem was they didn't know where to look. They were all somehow transported to an endless black abyss. Magic - it had to be. Most of them promised to rip the witch's heart that did this, but they were all happy they werenkt daggered anymore.

_Take heed of everything that is said here until you get out. She will make all of you better than you ever dreamed to be. She will save you from yourselves, although you all will be able to return the favor when you get out. _

"She?" Rebekah raised her eyebrow, confusion on her face.

_Yes. Elijah.. _And when his eyes showed awareness and cautiousness, the voice continued _I think it time for you to meet your soulmate.. Alexia Branson._

_Alexia : A feminine form of Alexis. Meaning helper or defender in Greek._

**A guy with light brown hair and green eyes fell asleep in a leather chair waking up only when the book in his lap fell. **

"Stefan.." Rebekah said sadly.

_You shall have him... if you genuinely change by the end. _Rebekah's eyes grew with a glint of determination.

**Picking it up and setting it on the table next to him, and stetches stopping when he hears a female, "Ha." Going to check it out, he then hears the window creek open loudly. Shutting it noiselessly, he tries to use his supernatural hearing, but comes up with nothing for a few minutes before a hiss reaches his ears.**

**"Damon?"**

**After a couple more noises something runs past him, putting him on his guard. A blonde and black blur runs past him, knocking him down from behind. In alarm he flips himself over, coming face to face with a blonde angel with a demon's face. Her mouth showed fangs as it arched it's way to his face. Her eyes, black with red around them, were blazing in something that they thought was hate with huge veins around them.**

**"...Lexi?" He questioned, slowly recognizing her. And in an instant her fangs, demon eyes and fangs disappears leaving them to gaze at her beauty. Her cinnamon brown eyes sparkled in mischief as a teasing, satisfying slow smile reached her lips.**

"She's beautiful Elijah.." Kol winked at his brother, slapping him on the back in approval but backed away when Elijah growled territorial, making the rest smirk.

**"Hi." Her voice was even beautiful and filled with a light teasing.**

**"What are you doing here?" He questioned, still confused.**

**She got up, dragging him with her in a speed to fast for Bella to catch, and looked at him genuinely hurt," How can you ask that?"**

**He hugged her just as tightly as she hugged him, "I missed you."**

**She separated from him, looking into his eyes as she moved her eyebrows along with her head slightly,"Happy birthday."**

Another Illusion surrounded them and they found themselves in a bedroom at the Salvatore Boarding House.

**It was morning now and Stefan was tickling Lexi as she tried to get away and slap his hands, then in a moment of seriousness she said, "I don't know okay?" She was waving her hands around as she talked, making all them think she was italian, "Some freak shot at me with wooden bullets I bail in under sixty! ...And why is a news reported hunting Vampires?"**

**"I don't know. I don't know who knows about us. Could be that guy David, the news reporter, could be others." He said quickly. "And," he looked at her protectively as a big brother to his younger sister, "While your here, please be careful?"**

**Lexi groaned, "Ugh. Why stay?" She jumped up looking at him playfully, **_**"I'm**_** heading to New York for the weekend. Remember Bon Jovi? In the Garden?" Stefan put his fist up while Lexi pointed at him playfully, "**_**Wanted. Dead. Or. Alive. **_**It's our theme song! It'll be a blast!"**

**"Hey do you think he'd actually remember us?" Stefan questioned, **_**"**_**That**_** was **_**a pretty crazy weekend, Huh?"**

**She pointed at him again with both fingers and twirled them around in circles suggestively, "We can**_** make **_**him remember us." He smiled at her as she went on, "C'mon! Let's go! I mean what's keeping you here?"**

**"I told you." He said again, "her name is Elena."**

Rebekah frowned and rolled her eyes, while Klaus and the rest of them had a caulating gaze.

**"Well," she said picking up an old picture of a girl with an oval face, dark hair and dark eyes, "Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all," she shook the picture with a baby face, teasingly, "sprung over."**

**He made his way over to her and took the picture in mock anger, "You didn't even know Katherine."**

**"Cause if I did," She said back in a tone that left no room for arguement, "I'd kick her ass.." Everyone except Finn smiled, but they could all tell he was warming up to Lexi, and it only widened only impossibly widened when she murmured, "Little Bitch." Under her breath even though he could hear it. "In speaking of," She went on, "Where's damon?"**

**"I think it's funny that she can go from a subject of kicking the doppelganger's ass, to Damon without even blinking.." Kol laughed lightly, "Ah, one of a kind you got there, Brother."**

**"Inflicting Misery somewhere." Stefan replied simply.**

**All Lexi did was an 'uh~huh'. **

**"Hey," Stefan walked up to her thoughtfully, "Are you going to be okay here... alone... I have some things I have to take care of?"**

**"Well," She started playfully, "It's not like I can go anywhere." She pointed outside," And you and Damon are the only ones with these niftly little dohick rings..." she looked at his ring then gasped in mock realization and held up her right hand, "I have a moonring from '75... trade 'ya?"**

**Stefan grasped her hand and smiled softly at her in a 'nice try' sorta way, "It doesn't work like that, and you know it." She tilting her head to the side as she groaned out a 'Yeah.' "Hey Lex," she turned her attention back to him, "I'm really glad that you came here."**

**Stefan grasped her hand and smiled softly at her in a 'nice try' sorta way, "It doesn't work like that, and you know it."**

**She tilting her head to the side as she groaned out a 'Yeah.' **

**"Hey Lex," she turned her attention back to him, "I'm really glad that you came here."**

**"Okay," she looked at him with determined eyes," What are we doing for your birthday?" Ignoring his groan she went on, "It is not everyday that a guy turns a hundred and sixty two years old." She ended, teasing him about it with her voice.**

**Stefan groaned, then looked into her determined eyes, weary, "Really?"**

**Lexi smiled smug up at him, nodding, "Oh yeah."**

"She's perfect, Elijah." Rebekah cheered at him, making him smile.

"Yeah, _finally _their is someone that can keep Stefan from being so uptight." Klaus agreed.

Before Kol could make a comment about how Rebekah would love to show him, The scene changed and as it did he was slapped in the back of the head.

**A beautiful blonde woman hummed with a baby in her arms, dancing around the old fashioned room. "****Alexia.. Alexia sicilia** **Branson."**

**"Your all I have left of him." The woman cried clutching her baby to her, "You look so much.. so much like him. Your not even three weeks old and you act like him."**

**The scene changed to the same woman laying in bed, pale and sick, "Lexi.." Another scene changed as the three year old was being dragged through the deep forest by a man that made them clench their teeth, "You good for nothing brat. Can't even cook a proper meal without burning it! I could have disposed of you when your father was attacked and killed by the beasts. I could have disposed of you when your mother died of heartbreak shortly after. I bring you into my home and this is how you treat me!? Wench." He smacked her against her cheek hard, making her fall and leave a red print as he spit on her, "Worthless! Worthless just like your mother and my son. Hope you die out here!"**

The fire burned brighter with every word Lexi's grandfather spoke.

"HOW DARE HE -" this went on for about twenty minutes before the all calmed down.

**Worthless..**

**Wench...**

**Brat..**

**Lexi felt her head shake back and forth, wrapped her arms around her body for comfort and she turned her body. Opening her eyes to find it was only a dream.. Memory, she corrected herself sadly. She sighed, trying to catch her breath, only to gasp as she looked up to see a man with raven hair and blue eyes smirking at her.**

**"Boo." He said mockingly and she groaned, straightening herself up while still laying on the bed.**

**"Hello Lexi." He said almost mockingly, "What an ..**___unexpected_ **surprise."**

**Lexi snorted sarcastically, looking at him teasingly, **_**"Unexpected**_** Surprise?" She smiled mockingly at him, "I think the wrong brother went back to high school."**

**"How long are you here for?" He asked, his hand holding up his arm as he looked over at her.**

**"Just for Stefan's B-Day." She said flipping her hair alittle, dismissing him.**

**"Aw, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" He sounded hurt yet mocking at the same time, making them narrow their eyes at him.**

**Lexi did a tight thin linned smile," That's it Damon," she said sarcastically, "After a century, I finally realized," she looked at him faking compassion, "death **_**means nothing without**_** you." She went up to him, her pointer finger on his chin, "Do me." She rolled her eyes at his puppy dog look.**

Rebekah snickered, while the rest smirked. Feisty.

"Finally," Rebekah drawed the word out before continuing, "Someone who can't stand Damon and is not after Stefan romantically." She looked at Elijah, "I like her... Alot."

**"Ugh." He grunted, "Why are you so mean to me?"**

**She abandoned getting off the bed and turned half of her body to face him, "Uh ~ have you met **_**you**_**? Your not a nice person."**

**He waved his hands dismissing the reason, "Well - 'Cause I'm a vampire."**

**She crunched her eyebrows together in confusion, making her look adorable in Elijah's eyes. Yeah, because that's an excuse. You're only a monster if you choose to be. She mentally rolled her eyes, making them smile. "But your only the bad parts."**

**He had fire in his eyes, giving her a seductive smile when he tried to crawl to her, "Teach me to be good."**

Damon was getting on all of their last nerves.

**Lexi, before any of them could comprehend what happened, was in front of him with her hand on his throat pinning him to the bed. "I'm older, and that means stronger."**

"Wonder how old she is...?" Finn asked, nobody knew the answer.

**"Do Not ruin my time with Stefan. 'Cause I'll hurt you." She pulled her face to his ear, "and you know I could do it."**

**"Got it." He whispered in pain with her hand tight on his neck, and he looked up to see her give an appointed glare that could freeze hell before she left him go and left, leaving Damon weezing for unneeded air in her wake.**

"Badass.." Kol smirked, "we will get along. I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." But his smirked dropped when the seeingly always calm Elijah jumped in his face and growled threateningly.

**Another flash**

**"So," Lexi smiled at Stefan, "This **_**Elena**_** girl. She'll come around, I'm sure of it.. have you have sex yet?" She was wearing a foam fitting black shirt, black skiiny jeans and black heels. Her blonde hair was long and smooth and she had gold hoops in her ears.**

**"No." Stefan hid a smile at his friend's carefree attitude.**

**"Sex always works," she complained to him as she sat down in a living room red velvet chair, "I mean really, You would rock her world with your vamp sex she'll be yours forever." She made a silly face at him, then began laughing.**

They laughed as well, even Finn's lip twitched.

**"This isn't about **_**Sex**_**," he looked at her fully as she pulled out a huge red bag and began unzipping it, "Or **_**complusion**_**, or any of our other tricks.. she's gonna have to want to be with me.. on her own terms."**

**She pulled out a blood bag.**

**"Wow. That sounded all .. mature and grown up" Lexi looked at Stefan, closely.**

**He looked at her and smiled, "Well I'm not getting any older."**

**Lexi mocked laughed at his joke and dug a straw through the bloodbag sipping it like it was a juice box. She sighed as the bloodlust left her, and saw that Stefan was regarding it carefully.**

**"Want some?" She looked cautious and careful.**

**"No." He jumped off the red couch to get away from it before he convinced himself to take it. "Thank you."**

**"Relax," Rolled her eyes and looked down at it saying honestly, "I didn't kill anyone for it. This guy I went out with a few times - he's my supplier."**

**Lexi looked at Stefan who had his arms crossed and his jaw clenched, "Oh, don't judge!" She rolled her eyes at him, "Look I tried the animal diet -" she threw down the empty blood bag. **They raised their eyebrows. **"Lasted three weeks."**

**"It doesn't matter." He reassured her, "It's just that if I started again I don't think that I could.."**

**"You could stop." She looked at him, believeing in him, and rolled her eyes at his self pitied look.**

**"Lexi," she looked at him, "I would **_**never**_** judge you."**

**She sighed, "I'm just jealous of your restraint.." she looked mockingly as she said "I have **_**none**_**."**

**He shook his head, smirking lightly.**

**"I had to lighten the room some" she smirked, "Speaking of which," she had a playful glint in her eye as she twirled her pointer finger alittle, "What are we doing tonight?"**

**"Funny you should ask!" Damon came walking into the room.**

**"Well, I wasn't asking **_**you**_**." Lexi glared at him.**

**"There's a party." He said promptly, "At 'The Grill'. You'll love it." Making Lexi look at Stefan, weary and cautious. "Bankets, Tacky waitressing staff ... all of Stefan's friends."**

**Something about his tone didn't sit well with any of them.**

**"Yeah, I .. don't want a birthday .. party." Stefan said shrugging his shoulders, trying to stop them, but he knew that Lexi would convince him to go.**

**"Well," Damon shrugged back, "It's not for **_**you**_**, It's a party, party. Nobody there is going to know it's your birthday.. Caroline is throwing it."**

**"Damon," Stefan narrowed his green eyes at Damon, "stay away from Caroline."**

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Damon. He better take Stefan's advice or Klaus will happily rip him apart.

**"We're friends." Damon rolled his blue eyes.**

Klaus scoffed, territorial.

_**Damon - Damon Salvatore has FRIENDS?!**_** Lexi thought with disbelief.**

**"It's cool," Damon went on, "It's important to have the town see us out and about like normal folk." He was planning something.. something not right, they just hoped Lexi wouldn't get hurt because of it, "We need to **_**blend**_**. He looked down and made a disgusted sound at the sight of Lexi's bloodbags, "Ugh,**_** I**_** perfer mine at 99.6"**

**Lexi pursed her lips in thought while her eyes held her annoyance for Damon, and she looked at Stefan when Damon left with a playful glint in her eyes and she shrugged her right shoulder, "Let's go."**

**He shook his head, groaning.**

"That boy really needs to lighten up." Klaus responded.

**"Please.." He looked at her with a smirk on his face.**

**"You ask me that like I have a choice." That brought a carefree smile to Lexi's face.**

**"You and Lexi will get along just fine." Kol smirked at his sisteer, while she pouted, making everyone laugh.**

**The illusions changed to a beautiful olive skinned girl with brown eyes that matched her straight hair ringing the doorbell, making Rebekah growl at her, and shortly after Lexi's voice responded, "It's open! Come'on in!" Slowly she opened the front door, looking around, and she didn't notice that Lexi had come down the hall with a cinnamon colored towel around her body, hair wet from a shower.**

"Oh La La." Rebekah nudged her elbow at Elijah with a laugh.

**When Lexi saw her she took a step back in shock, "Oh my God." **

**Katherine.. the girl that fucked up Stefan and Damon's lives.. but.. what - how - **

**"How?" She pointed to the girl, squinting her eyes in confusion and shock, "Uh - Who?"**

Elijah laughed lightly, "Nice reaction."

**"I'm Elena.." The other girl claimed before she looked at Lexi with something close to disappointment, Lexi's eyes widened. Elena? This was Elena "Who are you?"**

**"Lexi.." she pointed to Elena twice, trying to get over how much she looked like Katherine too talk, "A friend of Stefan's."**

**Elena looked at Lexi then looked past her, "Is he here?"**

**Lexi narrowed her eyes slightly. She needed her to leave, so she could chew Stefan out for dating a carbon copy of Katherine. God, What was he thinking? He wasn't. So, Lexi guessed the truth was the best bet, "He's in the shower."**

Elijah narrowed his eyes.

**She saw Elena's eyes widen as she took in what she said, and Lexi felt the need to roll her eyes. All because She just can from a shower didn't mean it was the same bathroom.**

Slowly, Elijah cooled down, feeling stupid and relieved at the same time.

**"Um, Do you want to wait?" Lexi wasn't faking being kind now, she was sorry that she had to pull that card with her, especially since they had a recent fight.**

**"No.." Elena said sadly and Lexi said uncomfortably that she'd tell him that she had stop by.**

**"That's okay..." Elena left, heartbroken leaving Lexi to stare after her with sadness.**

**Lexi shook her head and ran upstairs at vampire speed to see Stefan just throwing on a button up shirt. Her grip on her towel tightened as her cinnamon brown eyes darkened with emotions they all couldn't quite name. "Are you out of your **_**freaking**_** MIND?!"**

All of them winced at her anger.

**Stefan looked at her confused. Lexi didn't act like this. She was someone that could be trusted with any secret. She was a friend who would never give up on you no matter what. She was on guard until she let you in and protective when you got there but this was something different. Something he hadn't seen in her and couldn't name, "What are you talking about?"**

**Lexi stormed over and grabbed the old picture of Katherine none too gently and thrusted it in the air around her, "I just met **_**ELENA**_**." Her eyes were almost black from blazing with anger and betrayal that he didn't tell her, "You have some **_**serious explaining**_** to do."**

**Stefan gulped in fear, and every single one of them couldn't blame him.**

Finn whisled, "Note to self : Don't piss off Lexi."

Rebekah nodded, "As kindhearted and loving as she may be.. Everyone has their limit.." she looked at her brother, "She's perfect for you, Elijah."

Elijah smiled, "She's perfect as she is."

They all looked at each other and waited for the next set of illusions to open up to them.

**I had this idea. And I hope you guys like it. :) Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is:

**Next flash**

**"You have some **_**serious**_** emotional damage.." Lexi's voice rang out as she was at one the bed indian style, putting on dark lipstick that complemented her olive skintone as she looked in the compact mirror in her hand. Her outfit was black skinny jeans and a tight fit foam black top.**

The Mikealsons laughed. Feisty, Elijah smirked, I like it. She has such rememorial reactions to things, you just couldn't help but like her.

**"No.." Stefan sighed as if he expected this.. well how did he expect her to react? Go around clapping and skipping like a little school girl? She rolled her eyes. "It's not what you think. She's not -" He took a breath like the next name was a curse, "Katherine."**

**"Well then they are related." She closed the lipstick and reached for another thing in her make up bag, "Because they could be twins."**

**"I don't know..." He whispered and nearly flinched when her head snapped up to look at him. Lexi could be your greatest friend and the best person to count on, or a lethal enemy. She was meant to be taken seriously, sure she was the most loyal and kind person you could ever meet but she could turn around and show you a side you never wanted to see.. Stefan knew **_**that**_** from experience.**

Everyone looked at Stefan suspiciously, what did he mean by that? Did he upset her in the past?

**"You don't know?" Her cinnamon gorgeous eyes disbelieving as she looked up at him in his faded jeans and his flannel button up shirt, "You didn't find out?"**

**"No - Maybe I don't want to know..." He thought for a second and when he continued he lied, "I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine.."**

**She looked at him, one eyebrow raised and the glint in her eyes went from disbelieving to amused and alittle distant.. as if she was pulling away from him alittle. **_**Does he really expect me to believe that? Why would he lie over something he knows I would catch him in? Why? After everything we have been through with one another? I thought we were way past lieing...**_

"Oh I love that look she gave him." Rebekah laughed softly, and her brothers smiled softly that she was liking Lexi.. it was hard not to. They were growing fond of her as well. "But I understand why she is distant.. why would he lie to her?"

No one knew the answer until Finn asked, "Maybe he didn't want her to be anger for wanting that .. even if it is subconsciously?"

**"Okay y- yes.. the - resemblance - is what drew me in.." He stopped as she had a glint that he didn't recognize, putting her head down to get some blush to put on her cheeks to make her look alittle more human, "But that's it!" He said in defense, for Elena or himself he didn't know, maybe both. "Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside" He watched her face as he said this, watching as she pulled her hair out on her face angling her already perfectly long straight hair to have some in the front and the rest in the back. He needed to explain his attraction for Elena to Lexi, she was the person - vampire - that stuck with him through it all. "But on the inside - they are **_**completely**_** different."**

**"Soo, Elena isn't a raging bitch, then huh?" She looked at him from her compact mirror, looking innocently as if she didn't just curse.**

They all smirked at her illusion while Klaus looked at Elijah who saw his brother's approval. It was good that there was someone that didn't like Katherine.. lets see how she takes Elena..

**Stefan smiled lightly at her and sat down in the chair that way semi next to the bed, not too close but not very far either and continued, "No.. Elena is - Elena is warm, and she's kind, and she's selfless," He felt her eyes on him, he looked at her and seeing she was listening intently he finished, "..and it's **_**real**_**."**

**"Oh. My. God.." Lexi's expression didn't change, if anything it became softer as she kept staring at him and his confusion, "Your **_**in love**_** with her.."**

**Stefan looked sheepishly but didnt break her gaze, he wanted her to know that Elena was more important than Katherine ever was, "Yeah. I guess I am." He brightened up at the confession.**

**He was met with a teasing look and a drawn out "Wow." He smiled softly at his friend, because just like that he knew that not only would she understand but she would also try and get along with Elena. He knew that they would, they were so much alike. Lexi would do anything to help a friend.. as soon as you got past her guard that she put up, and if you didn't pass that - you would know she didn't like you.**

"So, we get past her guard that she has up... easier said then done. After all we are originals. We all don't have a spotless record." Rebekah murmured.

"A challenge." Elijah smirked, looking forward to it.

**Another Flash**

**Elena opened the door in a purple shirt and dark blue jeans, to find stefan clad in black - shirt, jeans, shoes, and a black leather jacket - and couldn't mask her surprise. "Stefan.." she looked at him, trying to figure him out, "...what are you doing here?"**

**"Uh, Lexi," He looked at her in concern as she looked at him weirdly, "said that you stopped by.. that you were upset.." **

**"Yeah.." Her eyes showed fire as she looked at his confusion, "the girl in the **_**towel**_**." It was a statement, not a question. Sure they weren't together anymore, but she didnt think he would move on so fast.. didn't he love her at all?**

**"The towel.." He frowned, not getting what she was getting at. **

"Even as vampires, boys are slow."

"Even as vampires girls -" Rebekah glared at Kol as Finn slapped him on the back of the head, making him not be able to finish as Kol's eyes widened at Elijah's murderous look.

**"Uh huh." She looked at him carefully with jealously written all over her face, which is when he finally pieced it together.**

**"Oh!" He smiled down at her. It wasnt like that with Lexi but she didn't know that, and seeing her jealous of his nonexistant romantic relationship with Lexi only proved one thing, she cared and loved him. "Well," he decided to tease her, "Lexi isn't exactly a girl - she is three hundred and fifty years old."**

"Notice he didn't say he didn't have feelings for her at first.." Finn murmured making Rebekah and Elijah glare at their older brother.

**Awarness dawned on Elena, "You mean she is a -"**

**He nodded his head smiling at the look on her face, "And she is my oldest friend.. nothing romantic - ever." It was true, even in his ripper days when he wasn't in the right state of mind she refused, he took what she offered him. Friendship. And he was glad, Lexi is the type of person that worms her way into your heart and you can't stop caring about her no matter how much she annoys you at times.**

Many things were going through their heads. He was attracted to her? How can she be annoying - if you don't mess with her she won't mess with you! Not that they weren't glad but why did she turn him down? Was she in love with someone else

**"Oh." Her tone relieved, "Well she kept - staring at me -" her eyes shifted awkwardly, "It was weird.."**

**He knew he had to smooth things over. "Well, you know, I have talked about you..Alot.." He nodded his head for emphasis, "So maybe she thought that she knew you.."**

"Nice save.. not."

**She nodded faintly, accepting the answer.**

**"So, why did you come by?" His question made her look at him.**

**"I uh .." She breathed in loudly, "It was a mistake..."**

**He shifted forward into the house and walked up to where she was standing off to the side, "Do you want to talk to me?"**

**"I can't..." She then looked at him, "I can't and that is the problem.. I am keeping all these secrets from everyone.. I can't even tell my best friend.. Do you know how hard that is?" He nodded, sympathetically. "It's like I need to talk to someone but it seems I can only talk to .. you .. and -" she paused. **_**Don't get into that Elena. **_**She looked down, not meeting his eyes.**

**He moved his head down until he caught them again, "I want you to know.." he said looking at Elena with understanding and compassion, "That I will **_**always**_** be here for you. You can come to me ... about anything.. Okay?"**

"Sooo.. Compassionate.." Rebekah felt tears in her eyes as she said that, she wanted him to be like that with her. To care and love her.

**She nodded silently, "Well thank you for coming by.."**

**His sucked in his right cheek in, a very human like move, keeping his restraint from taking her into his arms. It wasn't time for that. When he was by the door he turned, Hey.. Do you need a ride to the Grill tonight?"**

**"Are you going to Caroline's party?" Elena had a incredulous look on her face. Stefan wasn't one to party..**

**He smirked as if he knew exactly where she was going with her thoughts, "Lexi is dragging me." If not he wouldn't go, they both knew that. Elena allowed her eyes to drop. Lexi.. that beautiful blonde.. "And it's my birthday.." **

**"Really?" She got a hestiant half smile, "Wow, well, happy birthday then.. Um, actually I think I am going to stay in tonight.." She watched with sadness as his face dropped, he wished her a good night, and he left. **

**She paused before she closed the door, looking at his hunched back as he walked away with alittle piece of her. She rested against it thinking making up her mind she went upstairs to get something else on. She wasn't going to allow Stefan to walk out of her life that easily, and if that meant she was going to have to face that blonde vampire that looked at her in shock that was Stefan's closest friend then so be it.. after all if she was Stefan's friend she couldn't be that bad.**

"Lexi is not bad at all! She is the sweetest, caring, funny vampire I have ever seen!"

"You met her, Rebekah?"

She glared at Kol, "You know what I mean! What? She didn't like Lexi and was jealous of her beauty, so she automatically assumes that Lexi is bad?!"

**Another flash**

**Elena got her drink and looked around at all the kids from school and their friends, some she did know some she didn't, but none of the faces she saw were Stefan's. She was dressed in a black shirt, dark blue pants, and black heels.. she didnt know to be dressed as.. she hoped she looked good as she looked around and sighed.**

**"Ah," the teasing sound caught her attention as she looked up to see that she almost ran into Lexi, who was easily the most beautiful vampire she laid eyes on in a black short sleeve dress that showed off her curves and a beautiful silver necklace that stood out on her olive skintone with blonde hair all paired up with black open toed boots that had diamonds on the heels. Damn this girl for being so beautiful, Elena was sure when everyone around so much as looked at her their self esteem went downhill. Vampires were beautiful in a whole, but Lexi was like one of those girls you expected to see on the cover of Sports Illuatrated, she definitely had the face and body for it. "The famous Elena.."**

**"... Towel Girl.." Elena said, stumped on how she should talk to her. What do you say when meeting you boyfriend's best friend that was a girl..? **

"Definitely don't try and insult them!" Rebekah said to the girl's question.

**Lexi paused, thinking, and said something that made them growl."I've been called worse." She nodded slowly, and says "Here" holding out a shot of some alcohol of which name Bella doesn't know. **

**"I uh didn't know you guys could drink..?" Elena made it as a question.**

Rebekah rolled her eyes along with the rest of her family. God she hated Elena.

**"Uh yeah," Lexi looked at her, "Helps carve the cravings.. but I tell ya" She looks at her ever so teasingly as she pulled a shot back, "It makes alot of lushy vamps." **

They smirked at each other, knowing that wasn't really true but getting the joke. Vampire's can get close to being drunk, but no matter how hard they try they can't get there.

**"You know I never seen Stefan drunk.." Elena said cautiously still but relaxing gradually, "He always seems soo..."**

**"Uptight?" Lexi suggested as she found the word that explains her friend.**

Elijah and Klaus smirked at that.

**Elena nodded, "Yeah. But not with you.." She replied in jealously.**

**"Well," Lexi picked her head up and looked at her saying honestly, "that's the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years.. you could just be yourself."**

**"Yeah.." Elena looked off in the distant with defeat and put her head down, "He can't be himself with me." **

**"Well not yet." Lexi's tone was practically soaked in compassion and comfort, "The first step was him telling you.. the rest comes with time."**

**Elena eyed her in disbelief and sadness, "You seem so ... sure.." **

**Lexi sighed and looked at her carefully, not wanting to talk about her love life but had to, "The love of my life? Was human." And then he died.. She thought with sadness. Elena's eyebrows turned up in surprise, along with everyone elses as they both soaked in every word like a sponge. "He went through.. what I imagine your going though."**

They looked intently at Lexi, still listening.

**"Anger, denial.. ect. ... But at the end of the day.. Love really did conquer all."**

_A man with brown shady hair, dark brown eyes and a heavy build laughed at a joke Lexi made._

Their eyebrows pulled together

_Bear.._

_The body was dead before she even took the bear down._

_"You sure you want to know? ... this will change everything you have ever known.." At his determined faces, Lexi took a breath "I'm a vampire."_

**Lexi shook her head lightly to clear the image as sadness griped her very core, looking at Elena. Her sad look turned to one of mischief as she pointed down to Elena's shot in her hand, "Are you going to drink that?"**

**"Oh uh.. go for it." Elena felt a twitch in her lips as she saw Lexi throw back the shot, making a face as she swallowed, "...I'm scared.." She admitted, which is something she didn't even mention to Stefan maybe because Lexi was a girl and she was understanding.. that had to be it.**

**Lexi looked at her comfortingly, locking eyes with her she told her, "But your here."**

Rebekah listened carefully with a glint in her eye.

**"Because your crazy about him.. Look I get it, okay, what's not to love?" Lexi said looking acrossed the Grill with Elena as they saw Stefan playing pool, "Listen to me, take it from someone who has been around a long time -" **

"She hasn't been around that long." Kol was instantly hit by his family members and was ordered to be quiet by them.

**"When it's real? You can't walk away."**

They was quiet, thinking about her words.

**Lexi gestured to Elena with the shot to make her point become acrossed and drank that shot as well. Elena smiled big when Lexi made a sound and put the glass on the table, smiling back Lexi began to walk away.**

**"Hey Lexi?" When she turned, Elena smiled happily at her, "It was nice meeting you."**

**Lexi shifted both of her feet, little embarassed, but settled for smiling at Elena with a raised eyebrow.**

_**I think this is a start of a lovely friendship. **_**Lexi thought as she made her way back of to Stefan and the pool table, leaving Elena to think about Stefan.**

**"Yup," She smiled widely, unashamed, "I drank yours... sorry." **

They could all tell she only added sorry because of his look toward her though she wasn't sorry at all, making them laugh.

**She ran her eyes over the balls, seeing Stefan winning against his opponent, while he kept his eyes on her and said sincerely, "Thank you."**

**She scoffed playfully and mock angry, "Your **_**weren't**__**supposed**_** to be listening." He smirked at her and looked at her, happy that she did that. She looked down, making it clear to the Cullens and to Bella that she didn't like the spotlight, too bad to. She was the most beautiful vampire they ever layed eyes on. "I was feeling epic..." she continued shyly, "whatever.."**

Eliah smirked at her illusion softly.

**He took his eyes off of her, and looked at Elena who was busy with her phone. **

_**One step closer, Stefan, One step closer to being her boyfriend. **_**He smirked to himself, excited, and played pool, saying her name mentally and to him no - it didn't sound cheesy. **

_**Elena. **_

It is cheesy, Rebekah said with a huff and vowed that she would do everything in her power to make him feel like that about her.

**"Okay shot's are a bibe." Lexi put them in front of Damon, "I need you to answer a question .. What you are really doing in Mystic Falls." **

**"Have you tried the Bridle?" He stared at her, "Wins awards."**

**"Cut the crap."**

Rebekah smiled and looked at Elijah as they saw Damon drink one, never taking his eyes off of Lexi in something close to attraction and then he snapped out of it, "Well isn't she straight forward."

**"I have a diabolical plan." He said and continued when she asked what it was making her temper skyrocket. "If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?"**

**She was arguing with Damon, she didn't notice that the girl that was attacked by Damon pointed at her. She was soon ushered out as Sheriff Forbes and her deputies stalked to her.**

The Mikealson's had a bit of growing fear in each of their stomachs. This wasn't going to turn out good.

Next is when Lexi dies, flashbacks, Stefan's diary with Elena and maybe I will be able to squeeze in 'Ghost World'. :) Please review. Thank you so much. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here it is. I hope you like it. :)

**She felt fire coursing through her veins as she was dragged outside, the was a heartbeat in front of her and two at her sides. Then she remembered. **_**Thank you for the vervain. **_**Damon set her up. Fury washed over her and she tried to find out why. Sure Damon and her didn't exactly see eye to eye over the years but would he really have her take the fall for his murders? **_**Yes, **_**the answer immediately popped in her mind after her question, **_**Yes he would. **_**Because it was such a Damon thing to do. **

Rebekah nodded, feeling a little for the woman she grew to care about.

**"We need to make it look good and that an animal attacked her so that the locals don't question it.." **

**Lexi hearing this went into protective mode and sprang to life. With a animalistic snarl, fangs and veins out, she threw one cop at a time at a car. They would wake up with a splitting headache as she didn't want blood on her hands. **

"Even as she was about to die she was concerned with human life..." Kol asked, cluelessly to which Finn and Elijah nodded with pride, "Strange..."

**Lexi hissed at Sheiff Forbes in warning as she drew her gun, and after the first shot bounced off of her. Lexi smirked wickedly and started to staggered to the blonde Sheriff, growls in her mouth as she tried her best to keep her anger under control but she deep down accepted the infertile. She was going to have to kill the first human she had since she was changed.**

"Such control.." Rebekah murmured to herself, yet all her sibling could hear and agreed. That amount of control was unheard of.

**Four shots rung out into the air and Lexi was a few feet away from her. Maybe Lexi would take her somewhere and let the vervain in the Sheriff's system pass before compelling her. She didn't want to leave Mystic Falls, Stefan or the Katherine look alike Elena. This is the first time she's been back since 1864. The first time she's seen Stefan since the late 20's when she helped him get back on the rails.**

_That's why he stayed on the rails for so long_, Klaus thought to himself. _Should have known._

**She heard footsteps and Stefan and Elena's scent drawing closer to her, so she stopped walking to the human that tried with all her might to hurt her. Lexi realized her mistake too late as a sharp pain shot through her chest, making her look up and through her blurry vision she saw blue eyes.**

The Mikealsons all held their breath, expected the worst but hoping for the best.

**She heard a female gasp, the voice strangly like Elena's but all she could do is stare into blue eyes with a look of betrayal. "W - Why..."**

**Why did he do it? Why did he have to look unforgiving? Why did he betray her when she wouldn't do the same to him? Was this town, this sheriff more important than what Elena and Stefan thought about him for killing her?**

**"All part of the plan." He whispered softly, almost caring, as he did the complete opposite and shoved a stake through her heart.**

Finn,Elijah and Rebekah cried out in tears of anguish for the blonde that they to know and though none of them would admit it Klaus and Kol had tears in their eyes that they quickly wiped away. This blonde caring, energetic, fun, vampire that had dropped to the ground like a broken doll, skin mummifying instantly with a blank look in her eyes, crawled into the most unforgiving beings and their cold black holes they used to call hearts. Making them care for someone they haven't even met in real life. Everything was quiet.. that is until -

"DAMON! Way to pull a dick move - As usual! Ugh, when I get my hands on you I will tare you limb from limb. And they call US the monsters? This is FUCKING HEARTLESS! To stake a poor girl that wanted nothing but to live life the best she could." The Mikealson brothers' eyes all widened as they took in their enraged sister and slowly moved a step length away from her as if it was practiced to have them to it together. They never would have thought Rebekah could care about someone other than herself, family or Stefan but apparently that was wrong.

She cared for Lexi, and she curled into Klaus while she stared into Lexi's glassy blank eyes, forcing him to comfort her. Klaus looked at his siblings closely, then Rebekah and finally the very dead Lexi - feeling his once beating heart ache. He may be a monster and admittedly one second he could be your best friend and the next he was thinking about how to rip your throat out .. but there are beautiful things in this world that he had seen in his lifetime. Beautiful things that he couldn't help but appreciate - Lexi, the vampire with a heart that didn't beat yet she used in her everyday undead life, was one of those things.

Klaus, the big bad hybid himself, started to care for her. Now that he found out Lexi was Elijah's soulmate, he couldn't imagine a day without her. She had the power to get under your skin yet make you see the whole world in a new light.

Unknown to him of course, Kol was thinking the same thing.

**They watched and cheered Stefan on as he kicked Damon's ass for killing Lexi, and watched as Stefan had Damon pinned against the wall when finally Damon found his voice.**

**"Oh come on, I did this for you and I to get them off of our trail."**

**Which Stefan counted that Damon doesn't do anything for anyone but himself, and stabbed him with a stake in the chest just a few inches from his heart. Looking down Damon's eyes went wide, "...You missed?"**

**"No." Stefan denied in sadness and rage, "You saved my life, I'm sparring yours." He shoved the shake further and just before he was out of the room he stopped and looked at Damon who was still against the wall, "Make no mistake there is only one vaild reason why I am not killing you, brother."**

**"Oh yeah?" Damon asked weakly gripping the stake, yelling out in pain when he pulled it out, "And whys that?"**

The Mikealsons were curious and they all vowed that if it wasn't a good reason Stefan would be tortured with Damon.

**Stefan sighed, looking sadly at the floor as he remembered his friend that always stuck by him no matter how much he was a pain in her ass and didn't listen to her.**

_Stefan was in a chair, tied to it with bloody holes in his shirt and angry eyes, "I don't need your help."_

_Lexi looked at him sadly, "Stefan.." when she had his attention she continued, "The button that you turn on and off to make you stop being a complete and utter asshole when your on human blood is broken. And you need to fix it." She positioned herself to bend over him and look into his eyes, "The blood makes you psychotic, Stefan and will ultimately get you killed by vampire hunters. If you don't help yourself Stefan, if you don't care, you would be no different than Katherine was." She looked at him carefully, "Let me help you.."_

_Stefan nodded._

**Stefan shook his head in sadness to clear the memory, Lexi would always hold a special place in his heart. She was the first person that gave a damn about him. And so when he looked at his brother again, he said the six words he knew without a doubt was true.**

**"Because she wouldn't want me to."**

**He left, not looking back to see Damon's frown.**

"Okay," Klaus said after seeing that Stefan reason was enough to stop himself from killing his brother, "He can live."

**Another flash**

**Stefan sighed as he looked at Elena seeing that she was right by the patio door of what looked like a lake house and answered her question, "There was a war going on .. thing about wars is that they don't ask where blood disappears to of the dieing soldiers." The Mikealsons saw Stefan pull his head from his dead victim with a bloody mouth a crazed look in his eyes, he was a hunter and he wanted more, "I relished in it." They saw him not take his eyes off a person with a long black coat that touched the ground with a hood that covered the person's face. They watched as he walked, shadowing the person as it walked into the forest. Targeted as another victim. He tried to lunge at the person, some second it was there, the next it was gone and then pinning him to the floor.**

**The only thing that was showing now was a mouth that were alittle pinkish, making Elijah freeze in place, he knew who it was now. His family looked at him in confusion until that confusion disappeared when the figure spoke, "What kind of idiot are you?" They watch, mesmurized as she pulled her hood off to show her face with blonde curly hair and looked down at him curiously. Her beauty stunning him slightly.**

**"Alexia Branson.. as she was known back then.." Stefan's voice brought them back from the flashback and they saw that Elena was shocked.**

**"Lexi?" **

Rebekah huffed sarcastically, "No. It's Santa!" Making her brothers laugh.

**"Your best friend Lexi ~ that's how you met her?" Stefan nodded silently, "What was she even doing in Mystic Falls?"**

**"She heard that it was a good place for vampires to get out," Stefan shook his head at her and continued, " Had no idea that they had all be massacred.. She needed a place to crash.. so I brought her home with me."**

Rebekah and Elijah couldn't help but narrowed their eyes, making everyone else laugh. How many times did these to have to clarify that they are just really good friends.. no matter how much everyone that meets her seems to be wanting more?

**"I'd say it's not necessary to take me in but you **_**did**_** try to eat me and with dawn coming beggers can't be choosers." Lexi stopped talking as she saw three girls torn apart and put back together, blood on the carpet and sofa, "Or should they be?"**

Finn curled his lip in disgust as Elijah nodded, "That's just being messy."

**"I was going to ... take care of those.." Stefan said in embarassment.**

**"My God - Your a ripper.." Lexi said breathing faintly.**

"Ah," Klaus smirked, "So she's the one that made up that name."

**"A what?" Stefan looked at the woman next to him, confused.**

**"A ripper. See their are good parts to being a vampire and there are bad parts.. Your the bad parts.." Lexi said, looking at the empty bodies and then to Stefan. She could teach him control if he wanted, after all she always had a thing to save a lost cause. "Well - We are just going to have to change that."**

**They watched as Stefan looked down away from Elena's pity filled eyes as she quietly asked if he was okay, "Yeah.. Thinking about her makes me remember things that I'd... rather forget."**

"Like Damon killing her.." Rebekah murmured.

**"Like Damon killing her.." Elena murmured softly, to which Stefan nodded.**

The Mikealson brothers laughed at Rebekah's face when she realized that she and Elena think the same way.

**Later that day, Elena was cornered by Stefan underneath the stars.**

**"If you don't like my decisions that's fine - there is nothing I can do about that - but if you ever go behind my back again I'll"**

**Stefan cut Elena off, "You're going to what? Huh, Elena?"**

**"It's **_**my**_** life!" Elena screamed at him in frustration.**

**"Exactly! It's **_**your**_** life and I am going to do everything I can to make sure that you live it!"**

**"What was this? This trip through the past?" Elena questioned angry, "Was there any truth to that or were you just distracting me?"**

**"I was telling you about a time when I was lost. About a time when I was giving up because that is what your doing now-" when Elena tried to deny it, Stefan continued raising his voice higher, "Yes it is, even if you don't want to admit it! You are giving up. And **_**Lexi**_**? She wouldn't **_**let**_** me give up!" He continued softly now, determined, "And I'm not going to let you."**

**They were in another flashback of 1864 shortly after she had been invited in, walking around the camp so they could talk.**

**"All of these men are dead or dieing..." She turned her head to look at Stefan who was right next to her, "How does that make you feel?"**

**"Nothing." He rubbed his chest confused, was he supposed to feel something, he turned to her again after he looked back at a soldier who was having a seizure. "Nothing .. I feel nothing."**

**"That's because you shut off the part of you that's human - the part that let's you feel."**

**"Is that not the point?" Stefan said almost amused.**

**"Well, there is a better way you simply have to want it." Lexi stated and began to walk away from him, and sure enough he followed.**

**"Better?" He questioned softly.**

**"Not at first." She warned, "You can't **_**choose**_** what you feel.." She looked next to her at Stefan and continued on even though she could tell he was uncomfortable, "You have to let it all back in.. the pain, the look in their eyes when you took their life ... the cries of their loved ones.."**

**"Why would I want to do that?" Stefan asked her, even more confused that he was before.**

**"Because once you can **_**hurt**_** - you can **_**love**_**." Lexi said forced. "Love Stefan, that's the **_**point**_**."**

It made Rebekah think of Stefan, Elijah thought of Lexi, Klaus thought of Caroline, Kol thought of that Bennett witch that was feisty, and Finn thought about his once love Sage.

**Lexi looked around then turned by to Stefan and said softly, "Everything is intensified when your a vampire, when we hurt we really hurt .."she looked at the ground, smirking lightly as she pulled her eyes up toward his with a teasing glint in them, "But when we love..." She trailed off, leaving him to think about it.**

**They were pulled from the flashback once again, all with passive faces yet their eyes held emotion. Inside a piece of each of them was breaking off something, it sent a shockwave through each of them and their bodies were each ambushed by heavy emotion as they thought about what she said. They listened to Stefan as he looked at Elena who had tears in her eyes.**

**"Lexi showed me there was a another way." He nodded, taking a moment of silence for his bubbly friend before continuing, "And from that day forward," He walked up to her, "I started fighting for it.. Be my own survivor.." Elena gulped as she watched him as he held his hand slighly over and under her ear, listened as he whispered, "That's all I want you to do. I want you to fight for it."**

**Another flash**

**Stefan was walking down the street when he passed a car that had a very familiar reflection in it. He turned, did a double take and jumped. **_**No, it couldn't be possible. **_**Yet here she was blonde long hair with a black leather jacket, dark blue pants, high heeled boots, and black and blue stripe t shirt. She didn't look a day over than she did when she died but if anything her hair went from honey blonde to icy blonde that stood out on her olive skintone. "Lexi?!"**

**She smiled her easy going smile at him and said one word that made him think this was a dream, "Hi." Not that Lexi wouldn't be forgiving, but this had to be a dream for she was a ghost. He saw her die.**

**"Your dead." He said in a tone that expressed what he was thinking.**

**"And technically?" She smiled at him with her eyes mysterious, "So are you."**

**"Then how in the hell can I -"**

**She cut him off, "See me? Yeah I have no idea." That was a lie of course, she knew the witches plan, tricky feisty little things that they are, but he didn't need to know that. "And I have no idea how long it's going to last" She didn't lie here, it could close and draw her back and any given time, "So let's get right to the point?" She looked at him irritated and she looked lethal while doing it, "Your off the rails, **_**Big time**_**."**

**He swallowed hard, "Look I have no idea how you are here - but you need to leave me alone.."**

Kol smirked when Lexi then shoved Stefan into the van he was gripping at because his long time friend standing in front of him, "Feisty little thing she is, did he really think that that was going to work?" He laughed at Stefan's expression, Kol never met her in real life but he knew that wouldn't have worked for anyone else had they tried it. This little boy was delusional ... now wonder why Rebekah liked him.

**"Now, what kind of friend would I be .." She looked at him, "If I didn't help you out of this mess your in?"**

**"I don't want your help." He tried to say sternly but she grabbed him again.**

**"You know you say that every time?" Her smile was off her face, her temper growing as she ****imitated him, "I don't want your help. I don't want to get better. Leave me alone." She made a face at the end, imitated him by being a broody little vampire that thought he knew everything, making the Mikealsons smile at her, biting their lips to keep from smiling**

**"Or maybe," He nodded, giving advice to her now like she had done so many times to him, "**_**You**_** should listen this time."**

**She mock thought about it, bringing her eyes up to the sky for a moment, "Or maybe," she nodded making up her mind, "I should do this." **

**He blacked out as she smacked his head on the car door, sharding it and making the Mikealsons burst out laughing. Almost falling to the floor. She watched as his body twisted, fell onto the ground then looked around to make sure they didn't attract unwanted attention before she sighed. **

**Today was going to be a long day.**

"How to help a friend" Kol said through laughter, "Step one : Smash head through window."

They for damn sure never met anyone quite like Lexi, a girl who was a sweetheart yet a really firecracker. They smiled at one another, thinking that after every flashback of her life they couldn't help but love her even more.

**So please review and let me know what you guys think? Please? Thank you so much for reading. :) Next is Lexi torturing Stefan making Rebekah not know which side to take, Klaus and Kol find it amusing, Finn doesn't know what the heck to make out of all of it, and Elijah wants nothing more than to have her always by his side in real life all the while wondering what they must save her from. Little do they know that the old chinese proverb was right; Your greatest enemy is, in fact, **_**yourself**_**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The return of a broken angel**

Hope you like it. :)

**The sound of the lock echoed through the small room as Elena followed Lexi into it, her eyes widened she took in Stefan held forcefully to a chair in the center of the room, his head was down. Proving he was still knocked out.**

They smirked, remembering how he got like that.

**"Klaus really did a number on him, huh?" Lexi questioned as she studied her friend carefully.**

"Why thank you, love." Klaus smirked while Elijah growled lowly and territorial, because even if they didn't meet face to face - she was his mate. _His!_

**"He .. compelled him.. to turn of his humanity." Elena answered her, looking at her pleadingly.**

**"Well," Lexi had a glint of determination in her eyes as she continued, "we are just going to - **_**convince**_** - him to turn it back on." Everyone had a look in there eyes ranging from amusement to disbelief as she looked at Elena and continued, "I should warn you - it's not going to be pretty."**

**Lexi walked forward after Elena swore she could handle it and kicked the chain by Stefan's feet, waking him up when she said, "Wake up, sleepy head." He looked at her then Elen startled as she smiled mockingly at him, "How are you feeling?"**

**He looked at his hands, tugging them trying to get out of the chair bit failed, "What is this?" He did another yank and demanded loudly for them to let him out.**

**"Shh!" Lexi said softly, raising a hand alittle to mockly calm him,"Inside voices - please. We are just going to get inside your head."**

**Stefan smiled mischievously up at her then wide eyes full of teasing as he looked at her to Elena, and his tone had been softer when he spoke next, making the Mikealson's laugh at how obedient he was to her, even if he didn't want to, "Elena - Get rid of her please?" His smile immediately disappeared when said a seemingly firm 'No.'**

**"First step," Lexi started for Elena's, and unknowingly their, benefit. "Drawing him out. Strip away the bloodlust - Strip away the temptation. "**

"And how the bloody hell is she going to do that?" Finn questioned, and everyone was quite not knowing the answer.

**"This isn't going to work Lexi." He smiled alittle flirtatiously at the beautiful blonde before him, while she was talking he tilted his head to his right looking as, in Kol's opinion, like a bird. He continued in the soft voice to her, telling her she couldn't do this. The glint in her eye grew, the mocking tight lipped smile still on her face. The Mikealson's didn't know how exactly, but none of them would bet that she couldn't do this. She had that look that a player had when they looked at their cards and automatically knew that they won.**

**"You heard the **_**nut**_**, pretty bird?" She asked Elena, not taking her eyes off of Stefan, making everyone but Rebekah laugh, as Elena confirmed that she heard. They watched carefully as she looked into his eyes deeply, her own twitching slightly as she held his stare, looking down his smile completely went away. He panicked as he saw his arms slowly mummifying before his eyes.**

**"What are you **_**doing**_**, Lexi?!" His voice panicked as it echoed in the room and she responded she was much calmer.**

**"I am doing what I do **_**best**_**, sweetums." She said still half mockingly as he gagged and growled out for unneeded air, "I am saving your life."**

"Seems like you aren't the only one that has a 'power', little sister." Klaus looked at Rebekah before looking back at the scene. _How very interesting. _

**"I am starving .. I am starving .." His wide eyes were rapidly rolling around the room as he murmured to himself, "Let me out! Let me out .. Please let me out!"**

**"What's happening?" Elena questioned curiously as Stefan looked **_**through**_** her, staring into thin air rather than her.**

"I think that is something we'd all like to know." Rebekah replied as she stared at Stefan, wondering what the hell was going on.

**"He is ****hallucinating." Lexi informed. It alone created knowing looks on their faces while Elena looked at Lexi wide eyed and looked at Stefan as Lexi walked over to her, "That is three months without **_**any**_** blood." When she reached Elena, Lexi murmured to her, "Now he is at nine months." As she was walking around her she said 'Two years," then when she was beside Elena she said, "Five."**

_"Help him .." An 1864 Damon pleaded with Lexi as he stood by the door. He looked at Lexi who was hidden from the sun and thought that she was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. She offered to help him, but he said no. His brother was complaining about her, good. He couldn't stay here and wait for vampire hunters to run at him with stakes. "He needs it."_

_"I'll help him." The determined look in her eyes as she promised this to him. As Damon walked out of the door, he knew there was no doubt about it. If anyone could help Stefan, he knew that this Alexia could._

They exchanged looks. Seemed like Damon wasn't always a royal pain in the arse.

**"Did I ever tell you-" Stefan looked at where he heard Lexi's voice, "how glad I am that you are dead?"**

They all snarled at Stefan, even Rebekah, but none was as loud as Elijah's. He promised that he will make Stefan pay for that comment.

**"Awe," She looked like the question didn't faze her, making them wonder even more than what they actually were. "I miss you too, friend. " **

**Elena's phone rang making her go outside to answer it, Lexi went behind him, leaning on the back on the chair with a irritated look on her face. **

**"Elena. I am hurting. I am burning. Please help me.." Stefan looked at her, pleadingly.**

**"Don't listen." Lexi advised, making all look at her except Stefan because he couldn't. "Shut him out."**

**"I am helping you, Stefan." Elena pushed herself off the wall, looking at him.**

**"I will do anything - I will change." Stefan promised, feeding on her love for him. "I will do anything. I will change. Just make it stop. Please just make it stop. I will change - I promise."**

**"It's a lie." Lexi moved in between Stefan and Elena, calling bullshit while looking him in the eye. "He will say **_**anything**_** right now." She would know - just take her word for it.**

**"I am sorry. I am sorry. Please make it stop." Elena looked like she wanted to hug him and hit him at the same time. "Please just make it stop."**

**Lexi moved in front of her and said softly, encouragingly, "You need to separate yourself from your emotions. Do not let him play on them."**

**"Hey, look at me .. look at me." When Elena did, he continued, "Elena. I love you, okay? I love you - so much. "**

**Lexi rolled her eyes and walked out of the room yo get something, walking in to Stefan singing a whole new tune after she heard Elena say she didn't believe him.**

**"You know what? I don't need your help anyway. Every **_**moment**_** that I spent with **_**you**_** has been a **_**complete**_**. And. **_**Total**_**. Waste!"**

**Lexi put herself in between Elena and Stefan, no longer playing nice, "You see that? That's the ripper talking. " At his animalistic snarl her tone hardened as she looked at him, " When he's weak enough you have to make him feel things. Anger, Rage - **_**Anything**_**." She walked up to him, hunching her body alittle away from him, "You have to make him see past the blood."**

They were all quite, waiting to see what she did next, they didn't have to wait long to find out.

**She sharply make the stake come down on his left forearm, making Elena jump in shock at it wondering where when she came in with that. Stefan's head snapped up in the air, a scream tore from his throat, only stopping when she pulled it out just as sharply as it came in. Rebekah yelled out in sadness, but it was downed out by Klaus and Kol laughing hysterically while Finn and Elijah didn't know what to say. They were shocked to say the least.**

"I think Lexi and I will get along just fine." Kol murmured to himself.

**"Think of it as a routine - day in and day out." She looked at Elena who was wide eyed, her mouth open in shock as she thanked god up above that she never got on Lexi's bad side. "Like running the treadwheel. Like making Coffee.." She looked at Stegan now, "Until he is ready to be saved."**

**She was now aiming just above his collar bone, her body moving with the lunge and he stopped her right when she got alittle close to his face.**

_**"I will rip you apart Lexi!"**_** His tone animalistic, mirroring the snarls that came out of all Mikealson's mouths, even Finn, who hated what he was. Stefan was lucky they couldn't do anything to him ... yet.**

**But she again smiled big and mockingly, "You **_**can't**_**. I am already**_** dead!**_**" She hit his collar bone again sharply with the stake, making him scream again but seems Elena had enough of watching as she claimed she can't. Lexi gave Stefan a look before turning with pity as she watched Elena run out of the room.**

**Lexi resumed to what she was doing, moving to kneel slightly beside him, "Quit fight me, Stefan." Now she was getting alittle frustrated, how very **_**unlucky**_** for him. "I **_**know**_** your in there." She chuckled after he smiled somewhat and said 'Not anymore, Lexi.' Yeah right, as if she didn't hear **_**that**_** before.**

_"I am sorry that I blamed you for my bloodlust .. and for me becoming a ripper," Stefan sighed as he continued, walking in the jazz club in a light brown suit, but paused "It was not your fault - do I really have to say it wasn't his fault, Lexi?"_

_The familiar blonde spun with the grace of a beautiful dancer so that she was in front of him instead of following behind him, taking in a little more joy than she should she said, "__**Yes.**__" She beckoned him to go on with her hand, "Keep going__**.**__" She was dressed in at 1912 red and black dress that hugged her curves with a beautifully sided hat that was almost flat with beeds on top of her gorgeous wavy blonde hair._

_"You are the only brother I have." He started to recite like a good little boy "And I hope we could be friends - again."_

_"Perfect." Lexi smiled up at him. "Just remember that we are here to __**talk**__ to Damon. Not to yell, not to bring up the past and most definitely NOT to pick a fight." She sighed, looked down alittle thinking about the man that needed but refused help to look at Stefan who was now nodding. _

_"That's the real trick, isn't it?" Stefan looked alittle worried for his brother's reaction. Lexi was his best friend, his mentor. He did not want to let her down._

_"You have spent the last twenty years turning your life around." She told him but was looking at Damon at the bar, "It is time to make peace with your brother." She gave him a look that he easily read 'Do not stall this.' He nodded, walking to his older brother, aware that Lexi was watching him, encouraging him with her presence._

**"You know you say that every time? Until I make you feel again." She shoved the stake above his bellybutton, making in cry out ever so slightly.**

**"You wasted your whole life taking care of me and now you are dead and you still have nothing else better to do." He said mocking her. She bit her lip, oh how she enjoyed staking him after everything he said. She mentally sighed at what he said. She had a life before she was turned. After when her grandfather left her to rot in the woods when she felt like dieing. She had a guardian with had dark red pixie cut with green eyes. She held her after Lexi was sexually assaulted - The Mikealsons all had tears in their eyes as they listened, none could cry or even roar, they didn't want to hear this about the once beautiful girl that was so friendly. So caring. Who was Elijah's brother. Ever one held Elijah up as he almost fell to his knees, crying. No. Not her. She had a little girl, but she didn't make it. Lexi was not a victim but a survivor.. but that child..**

**"We are running out of time!" Elena stormed in, thankfully interrupting her thoughts for her. **_**There is a time and place, **_**Lexi thought as she blinked the tears away and turned to Elena.**

**"I can't Lexi." Elena said desperately after Lexi said that she had to try and give her more time and that she's not giving up until she breaks through. "They have the necklace - they are going to destroy it and close the door. "**

**"The necklace.. ?" **

"My necklace ..?" Rebekah fumed, how dare they destroy stuff that isn't even theirs?!

**Lexi tried one last resort, "That necklace .. at least tell me how you feel about that?" Stefan gave her a blank look after a second, that whole second was enough to tell the Mikealsons that even if she didn't have enough time she scratched the surface. They could understand why because of Lexi's ... methods. "You found that necklace in your **_**darkest**_** time and when you made it through you said that necklace represents hope."**

**Rebekah had pure joy on her face until he responded, "Ironic then, that it is about to get blown to pieces." **

**Elena looked away in disappointment while Lexi stood up from when she were she was down on the floor looking at him. Have it his way, he wants to go out fighting - so shall she. She wants him to be the bad guy -fine. She will be the bad guy.**

**Lexi pulled herself from being bent over talking to Stefan, who had more holes in him than swiss cheese. when she felt a slight pull in her navel. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she looked at Stefan then to Elena. She failed. "He is still in there Elena.. You just have to break through."**

**"It's okay, Lexi." Elena said softly to her. Looking at the amazing, beautiful woman that clearly had a breaking past yet she dedicated her life to help another. If Elena was ever a vampire, which she hoped she would never be, she wanted to be like Lexi. Lexi showed that even though you are a vampire - that doesn't make you a monster. You do all of that on your own. "I know what to do now .." She looked at the beautiful girl in sorrow and did a very hard thing to do since she first really found out about the real her, unclouded by jealousy - Elena set her free.**

There was silence as the Mikealsons all prayed for something to happen next. Hopeful that it wasn't the end, and sighed in relief when it did though they weren't expecting what they recieved.

**Damon stuck the forest as he made his way to the Lockwood mansion, where he knows that Bill, Caroline's gay father, will be. How the hell was he able to resist Damon's compulsion? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice a presence behind him before he was thrown high into the tree next to him. Groaning loudly as pain shot through his back, he knew that a branch had struck him. His phone had fallen to the ground on his way up, smashing into pieces.**

**"You know what they say about pay back?" A voice echoed from the treetops and The Mikealsons knew exactly who it was. They could hear it anywhere and know who it was. **

_"In 1912, you pressured Stefan to drink from human blood. He has been trying to put his ripper days behind him, but he needs to see blood and death and see them as part of life. He needs balance - restraint." She said from where she moved next to him._

_"What makes you think I am not balanced or restrained?" He now looked at her with alittle more hate._

_"The fact that you never have been. You think of yourself first, second, and third." She returned his look with one like it, "Stefan is better off __**alone**__ than in your company."_

_A newly female vampire made her way over to them as they were drinking. Claiming that he forgot he was having dinner with her and that she brought him leftovers, before shoving the woman she was feeding on at Stefan who got blood on his hands and was pleading for her to help him._

_She yanked the human away from him, directing Stefan to the door when she paused and looked at the newly turned vampire whose name Damon said was Charlotte before looking directly into Damon's eye._

_"She's better off without you too."_

**A firm shove of a stake was just next to his heart, scrapping against it softly, "Well I am the bitch." His eyes widened as he took her in. Black t shirt, black tight pants, leather jacket, and black half way up to her knee five inch heels. Her hair was curly and her cinnamon colored eyes were alittle lighter than the last time he once saw them. Her aura was darker than he had ever seen. The tainted beautiful angel.. what was going on? Why was she back?**

**"L-Lexi?"**

**She responded with smirk, before she jumped down easily and walked away but not before yelling over her shoulder, "Have fun hanging there Damon!"**

Kol started laughing alittle as she was just a feisty little thing and he firmly believed that Damon deserved that and more.

_Be there for her. Save her from the growing darkness. Alone there is no hope - but with all of you together._

They all thought about it and even though they didn't have a spotless reputation - they needed to find some way to help her.

Suddenly, they were all seated at the grill and as I girl came up to them to take their order, they all realized they were back and it was real, making them all order alcohol.

They somehow had the feeling were going to need it.

**Hey. Please review? Thank you so very much.**


End file.
